Akamire 4 Ever Project
by Xel aka Joji
Summary: I'll:Nonostante il fandom inneggi gli spunti Yaoi di questa serie non mi faccio scrupoli ad andare controtendenza e sostenere la coppia Akane-Sumire con queste mie fic!*aggiunto un nuovo capitolo!*
1. Ring of Rember

I'll: Ring's Reflection

__

Questa è la prima fic del progetto "Akamire4ever". Ovvero un sostegno concreto alla coppia Akane/Sumire! Non voglio dire che I'll sia privo di accenni Yaoi, né rinnegare il rapporto tra Akane e Hiiragi, semplicemente per me il sentimento tra Akane e Sumire è molto più forte.. Questi due si amano! Ed è proprio di questo amore che voglio raccontare nelle mie fic. I diritti sui personaggi sono di Asada e spero di essere riuscito a ricostruire almeno un po' le atmosfere di questo splendido manga...  
nota: i twomix forse li conoscete, sono il gruppo di idol (un ragazzo ed una ragazza) che ha cantato le sigle di tanti anime (da G-wing a Detective conan). Il testo della canzone che compare alla fine è preso dal 22esimo volumetto italiano di detective conan...   
nota di continuità: questa storia è fuori dalla continuity del manga... dovrebbe essere ambientata dopo il 13volume italiano, ma questa è solo un'indicazione orientativa... C'è una partita d basket, ma non saprei dirvi né contro chi è, ne in contesto si inserisce... In più, non so quando sia il compleanno di Sumire... vi prego di passare sopra queste miei leggerezze v_v

Sumire andiamo... esclamò la bambina.  
Ma Sumire non si mosse.  
Sumire se arrivo tardi la mamma mi sgrida... io devo andare.. e cosi dicendo la bambina corse via.  
La piccola Sumire rimase immobile, a guardare dentro la grata, con le guance rigate dalle lacrime.

*

Tra una settimana... il suo compleanno?  
Akane! sbottò indispettita Mika Conosci Sumire da quand'eravate bambini! Com'è possibile che non ti ricordi neanche il giorno del suo compleanno?  
Akane la osservò in silenzio, poi immerse i bastoncini nella confezione di ramen precotti e mandò giù un boccone di spaghetti.  
Mika lanciò un sospiro Allora, mi darete un mano per organizzare la festa?  
Si stava rivolgendo ai membri della squadra del Crazy Kouzu, riuniti sul tetto della scuola.  
Ma nessuno sembrava interessata a quello che stava dicendo.  
Tutta l'attenzione di Akane e Harumoto era verso il pranzo che la manager della squadra aveva portato.  
Hiiragi era sdraiato per terra e sembrava stesse dormendo usando la cartella come cuscino.  
Saeki stava guardando il cielo, senza prestare attenzione agli altri.  
Kanemoto si guardò intorno, come se stesse aspettando che qualcun altro prendesse la parola, poi fece un sorriso imbarazzato Purtroppo tra una settimana abbiamo la partita...Mi sa proprio che non possiamo aiutarti, Hori...  
Uffa! esclamò Mika rassegnata Ma non ci riuscirò mai da sola...Yamazaki mi ha offerto casa sua come punto di appoggio, ma...  
Saeki mandò giù una pastiglia e si voltò verso la ragazza Posso darti un mano io, avrò da fare in quanto manager ma riuscirò a ritagliarmi qualche momento libero...  
Mika prese le mani di Saeki tra le sue e la ringraziò Allora ci vediamo dopodomani! Qui davanti a scuola, okey?  
Hiiragi si drizzò in piedi, come svegliandosi al suono di una sveglia invisibile E' l'ora dell'allenamento... andiamo Akane, smettila di giocare.  
Akane si era seduto sulla schiena di Harumoto, impedendogli di raggiungere il cibo, e con la bocca piena di onigiri, mormorò Compleanno?

*

Di un po' Sumire, cosa ti piacerebbe ricevere per il tuo compleanno? chiese Mika.  
Sumire sorrise Mika, lo sai bene che a me piace che i regali di compleanno siano sorprese... altrimenti non c'è gusto!  
Le due ragazze stavano precorrendo il tratto di strada che collegava la scuola alla stazione ferroviaria.  
Che ragazza all'antica che sei! esclamò l'amica mostrandole la lingua Per il mio ultimo compleanno, ho indicato a Itoh la borsa di Gucci che volevo un mese prima! Che male c'è, se mi dai un indizio su cosa vuoi?  
Sumire scrollò le spalleLe mie labbra sono sigillate!   
Come sei complicata! Dimmi almeno qual è il regalo che hai ricevuto che più di è piaciuto!  
Sumire si fermò e portò l'indice difronte alle labbra.  
Il regalo più bello... lo sguardo pensieroso sembrava scrutare la strada, come alla ricerca di un qualche piccolo particolare invisibile ad occhio nudo Quando avevo otto anni...Me lo fece Akane, era molto importante per me...  
Il suono in lontananza dei rintocchi di un orologio la distolse dai suoi pensieri.  
Mika! E' tardi! Corriamo o perdiamo il treno!

*

La piccola Sumire era carponi sul ciglio della strada.  
Il braccio destro era infilato nella grata, ma non riusciva a raggiungere l'oggetto che era caduto dentro il tombino.  
Tirò fuori il braccio e massaggiò la spalla destra con la mano sinistra Che male...  
Scoppiò di nuovo a piangere.  
Che stai facendo? il piccolo Akane le apparve di fronte succhiando un gelato al latte e guardandola con aria strafottente. Non vedi che è quasi sera? Tua madre si starà preoccupando vedendo che ancora non sei tornata!  
Ma io... singhiozzò Sumire Nel tombino... mi è caduto...  
Akane allungò un braccio, le strinse un polso e con uno strattone la fece alzare Dai andiamo...  
Sumire lo seguì continuando a piangere.

*

Non lo capisco proprio quell'Akane! esclamò Mika passando i pacchi di patatine a Saeki.  
La ragazza li ripose nel carrello, poi afferrò due buste di pop corn e li mostrò a Mika Al miele o al caramello?  
Mika si chinò e ispezionò le scatole di Arachidi nel ripiano più basso Come può prendere con tanta leggerezza il compleanno di Sumire? Stamattina gli ho chiesto se avesse comprato il regalo e lui lo sai cosa mi ha risposto? Mi ha detto: Perché dovrei farti un regalo? Ma ti sembra possibile? E sono sicuro che finirà per dimenticarselo di nuovo!  
Lo sguardo di Saeki dondolava tra le due buste che stringeva in mano, poi le lasciò cadere entrambe nel carrello.  
E che diamine! In fondo è il compleanno della sua fidanzata! sbottò Mika.  
La Yoshikawa? Fidanzata di chi? chiese Saeki aprendo una confezione di salatini.Ma di Akane! Che domande! strepitò Mika. La manager del Crazy Kouzu spinse in bocca un piccolo cracker Tachibana sta con la Yoshikawa? Io mi ero ormai convinta che se la facesse con Hitonari...  
Mika sbiancò Ma scherzi! Quei due sono solo amici! Mentre invece Akane e Sumire si conoscono da quand'erano bambini! Sono cotti l'uno dell'altro te lo dico io... ancora non sono messi ufficialmente insieme, ma è come se lo fossero!  
Saeki la osservò masticando in silenzio.  
Anglemore... Quelli li paghi tu, vero? Mika indicò i salatini che la ragazza stava assaggiando.  
Saeki ne mangiò un altro e poi lasciò cadere la confezione nel carrello

*

Ma mi stai ascoltando Tachibana?  
Akane si era fermato con lo sguardo fisso nella vetrina di un negozio, ed Harumoto aveva proseguito a camminare parlando, senza accorgersi che il suo interlocutore era rimasto indietro.  
Allora che fai? Vieni o no?  
Akane frugò nella tasca della giacca e trasse fuori il portafoglio.  
Ne osservò con occhio meditabondo il contenuto e poi tornò a spostare lo sguardo verso la vetrina Diavolo... non mi bastano... ho speso troppo al banchetto dei ramen...  
Si voltò verso Harumoto che intanto lo aveva raggiunto e tendendo verso di lui la mano col palmo aperto esclamò Prestami cinquecento yen, baffo...  
Il ragazzo gli rispose con una smorfia Ma scherzi? Ti ho già prestato tutto quello che avevo al banchetto dei ramen, mi rimangono giusto i soldi per il biglietto del treno.  
Akane tornò a fissare la vetrina e poi fissò di nuovo lo sguardo su Harumoto Torna a casa a piedi...  
Ho detto che non te li presto! sbuffò.  
Akane lesse il cartellino sulla porta del negozio Mattina: 8.30-13.30 Pomeriggio 16.00-21.00. La partita di domani dovrebbe finire verso le sette... il campo è a mezz'ora di distanza da qui... dovrei riuscire ad arrivare...  
Non ti scordare che domani sera c'è la festa... gli rammentò Harumoto.  
Akane si voltò e con sguardo enigmatico gli chiese Che festa?

*

Dopo cena, squillò il telefono.  
La piccola Sumire usci dalla cucina, seguendo la madre.  
Pronto, qui casa Yoshikawa. Buona sera signora Tachibana! Si figuri, non si preoccupi! Akane? Ha accompagnato mia figlia... ma se n'è andato da più di un'ora...Aspetti, chiamo mio marito e veniamo ad aiutarvi...  
La madre di Sumire poggiò cornetta e chiamò il marito Caro! E' la madre di Akane, dice che il figlio non è ancora tornato a casa ed è molto preoccupata, forse è il caso che la aiutiamo a cercarlo...  
Tsk, quel teppistello si sarà ficcato in qualche guaio com'è suo solito... esclamò l'uomo indossando la giacca.  
Sumire... vieni anche tu? chiese la madre mentre si infilava la giacca.  
La bambina, con gli occhi ancora rossi per le lacrime versate poche ore prima, annuì e seguì i genitori.

*

Allora... per quanto stiamo vincendo? strillò Mika, giungendo alla panchina del Crazy Kouzu a fianco di Sumire  
La Minefuji neanche si voltò per rispondere.  
Saeki si limitò a fare un gesto con un matita indicando il tabellone con il punteggio.  
Sono pari? si stupì Sumire.  
Beh, che vuol dire! Siamo ancora all'inizio! Ancora qualche minuto e i ragazzi saranno in testa! sentenziò Mika.  
Non riusciamo a distaccarci... per ogni nostro canestro, ne segnano subito uno loro... pensavo che si trattasse di una squadra di livello più basso... mormorò la Minefuji mordicchiandosi l'unghia del pollice, si voltò e notò Sumire Yoshikawa! Auguri di buon compleanno... scusa ma sono troppo presa dalla partita...  
Non si preoccupi. Sorrise Sumire e si sedette in panchina vicino Saeki.  
La manager osservò l'allenatrice Mi sa che qui ci finisce ai supplementari...  
Già...

*

Il fischio dell'arbitro. La squadra del Crazy Kouzu si radunò intorno all'allenatrice.  
Ragazzi, cosi non va bene! disse in tono perentorio la donna Se nei supplementari non date il meglio di voi, questi ci fanno le scarpe... Hitonari e Tachibana, cercate di riposarvi adesso, perché rimarrete in campo fino alla fine! Sostituto capitano, tu invece lascia il posto a Yamazaki. Harumoto, tu e Shibuya dovrete...  
Akane osservava preoccupato il grosso orologio che capeggiava sul campo Le sette e un quarto...  
Senti un corpo freddo premere contro la fronte.  
Sumire era rannicchiata accanto a lui Sono sicura che ce la farete, non preoccuparti...  
Akane prese la bottiglia dalla mano della ragazza e la stappò.  
Lo spero... e ne mandò giù un sorso di latte alla frutta.

*

Akane! Si può sapere dove sei stato fino ad ora...  
In giro... rispose il bambino stizzito.  
La madre lo colpi con uno schiaffo alla guancia e il piccolo barcollò Sai quanto sono stata in pensiero? Non lo fare mai più! Mai più!  
Sumire voleva andare da Akane, ma la madre la strinse a se Non è il caso... parlerai con Akane domani.  
Scusate per il disturbo. la signora Tachibana si rivolse ai signori Yoshikawa.  
Si figuri...sa come sono fatti i bambini... tutto è bene quel che finisce bene! si congedarono di genitori di Sumire.  
La bambina rimase un attimo ferma in strada a guardare l'amico che si allontanava con la madre, poi il padre la prese in braccio e si incamminò verso casa.  
Alle sue orecchie continuavano ad arrivare i rimproveri della madre di Akane Ti sembra modo di fare? E poi guarda come sei sporco! E la maglietta è tutta strappata! E cosa sono questi graffi sulle braccia? Hai fatto di nuovo a botte con ragazzi più grandi te? Sei irrecuperabile Akane!  
Sumire si addormentò tra le braccia del padre.

*

Il fischio dell'arbitro.  
Vince la partita la scuola superiore Kouzu! sentenziò il giudice di gara.  
Akane, sudato e affannato, alzò lo sguardo verso l'orologio Le otto meno un quarto... cavolo, devo sbrigarmi...  
Bene ragazzi! Applaudì la Minefuji Andate pure negli spogliatoi e poi tutti a casa di Yamazaki a festeggiare la vittoria, ma soprattutto il compleanno di Sumire...  
Akane? Dove vai? gridò Hiiragi notando che il moretto, con ancora indosso l'uniforme stava correndo verso l'uscita.  
Prendete voi la mia roba! strillò senza fermarsi Ci vediamo da Yamazaki!  
Con questo freddo e cosi sudato prendere un malanno... commentò Mika.  
Sumire guardò il ragazzo uscire dal palazzetto e sorrise E' proprio irrecuperabile Akane!

*

Auguri Sumire! esclamarono tutti in coro, mentre Sumire soffiava sulla torta spegnendo le candeline.  
Questo è da parte mia e anche di Kon, che si spiace per non essere venuto! la Minefuji porse alla ragazzo un pacchettino e intanto mandò giù un bicchiere di Sakè  
Grazie tante! Sumire lo aprì, ma appena ne vide il contenuto divenne tutta rossa e lo lasciò cadere Ma quello è...  
Mika raccolse il pacchetto da terra e ne tirò fuori il contenuto Un perizoma di cuoio?  
La Minefuji esplose in una sguaiata risata In vista di quando Akane coglierà il tuo prezioso fiore! Avrei voluto regalarti un'altra cosa per quella occasione... fece un cerchio unendo il pollice e l'indice della mano destra Ma sono sicura che quelli Akane li ha sempre dietro!  
Ma dove diavolo è finito quello! sbuffò Mika Sono quasi le dieci e ancora non si è visto... mi fa un rabbia...  
Non è giusto...mormorò la Minefuji con le lacrime agli occhi Sumire è così giovane... ed ha già Akane... io ho quasi trent'anni... ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi faccia sfogare le mie voglie represse... la professoressa si voltò e notò Hiiragi che stava sorseggiando un bicchiere di aranciata Hiiragi! Vieni qua e fammi palpare il tuo bel culetto! e si gettò addosso al biondino, nonostante le proteste di questi.  
Harumoto tirò fuori un disco dalla raccolta di Yamazaki Un cd dei TwoMix? Ehi capitano! Non sapevo mica che ti piacessero gli idol!  
Yamazaki arrossì Ehm... veramente... quei dischi sono della mia sorellina...  
Saeki si avvicinò allo stereo Ma la tua sorellina non era una fan dei Blast? si fece passare il disco da Harumoto e lo mise sulla piastra.  
La musica riempì la stanza.  
Grazie Mika... hai organizzato una festa davvero bella! Sumire porse una fetta di torta all'amica.  
Mika rispose con un sorriso Solo la prossima volta mi dovrò ricordare di tenere la Minefuji lontana dall'alcol... Ma non sopporto il comportamento di Akane! Non mi stupirei se si è di nuovo scordato della festa e si sia fermato da qualche parte a mangiare una porzione di Gyudon.  
Sumire poggiò la schiena contro la parete Non credo... Akane è fatto cosi.... A volte sembra che abbia un comportamento irresponsabile e che mi tratti con leggerezza, in realtà è pieno di riguardi nei miei confronti. Quando avevo otto anni, per il mio compleanno, Akane mi regalò un piccolo anellino di vetro rosso. Era molto bello ed io ne ero orgogliosissima. Purtroppo mi andava un po' largo e un giorno, mentre giocavo con delle amiche, mi scivolò dentro un tombino. Passai tutto il pomeriggio cercando di recuperarlo, piangendo con il braccio infilato nella grata, ma non ci riuscii. Alla fine Akane mi trovò accovacciata per terra e senza chiedermi cosa fosse successo mi accompagnò a casa. In realtà, dopo avermi lasciata a casa, tornò su, dove c'era quel tombino, e cercò di recuperare l'anello al mio posto. Lui non me lo disse, ma io lo capii quando vidi i graffi che aveva lungo il braccio. Il giorno dopo a scuola mi disse solo: Mi dispiace.... E' proprio tipico da parte sua...  
Mika ascoltò il racconto dell'amica con il sorriso sulle labbra A quando pare il vostro è un amore che dura dall'infanzia...  
Sumire arrossì Ma no! Cosa dici!!!  
Yamazaki!!! La Minefuji sta per vomitare!!! gridò Kanemoto.  
Non suoi tatami nuovi! Qualcuno la porti fuori! intimò il capitano.  
Ci penso io!si fece avanti Sumire, prese sotto braccio la donna e la accompagnò fuori casa.

*

Mentre la Minefuji pagava il prezzo dell'alcol che aveva ingerito vomitando oltre il muretto, Sumire si sedette sui gradini ad osservare il cielo scuro Akane... dove sei?  
Senti uno stridore, come il suono delle scarpe sul campo da basket, abbassò lo sguardo e lo vide difronte a sé.  
Akane, rosso in faccia come un peperone, la guardava respirando affannosamente.  
Avevo dimenticato, i soldi per il biglietto del treno... si giustificò e le porse un pacchetto.  
Che scemo che sei... Sumire scartò il regalo.  
Il volume della musica in casa si alzò.

-_I fell your Love Reflection-_

Nella scatolina, Sumire osservò il proprio riflesso distorto sulla liscia superficie di un anellino di vetro rosso.  
Lo trasse fuori dalla scatolina e lo infilò all'anulare.

__

-Negli occhi che mi osservano di rimando è dipinta una lontana Never Ending Story-

Sumire si alzò e strinse la mano di Akane nella sua Grazie... è... bellissimo...  
E senza aggiungere altro scivolò verso il petto del ragazzo.

__

-A lasciare alle spalle tristezza e Dolore Apro le mie ali, con in petto il coraggio che tu mi hai donato.-

Sumire si strinse al corpo di Akane, puzzava di sudore ed era umido con uno straccio usato... ma era piacevole.  
Akane starnutì.

__

-Aah, il battito di un amore insostituibile, senza traccia d'amarezza, desidero avvertirlo-

Vuoi entrare? gli chiese Sumire.  
Akane la osservò pensieroso.  
Restiamo un altro po' così...

-_I feel your love Reflection-_

[end]


	2. Good Taste

I'll: Good Taste

__

Un classico manga sono gli episodi ambientati a San Valentino... e I'LL non deve essere da meno! J   
Si avvicina il 14 febbraio e le ragazze iniziano a pensare quale sia il miglior regalo per i loro amati... Un'ottima occasione per sottolineare nuovamente il sentimento che lega Sumire e Akane.   
I diritti sui personaggi sono sempre di Asada io mi limito a tentare di emularlo....  
Nota: Kondo fa riferimento ad un episodio del passato che dovrebbe collocarsi prima che questi si fidanzasse con Mayumi.

Sumire... che fai dopo le lezioni? chiese Mika, sedendosi sul banco dell'amica.  
La ragazza rispose sfogliando il quaderno che aveva tra le mani "Penso che tornerò subito a casa a studiare per l'interrogazione di storia di domani..."  
Bene, visto che non hai niente da fare mi accompagni a fare spese... Mika parlava facendo dondolare ritmicamente le gambe.  
Cosa devi comprare? Sumire si fermò su una pagina del quaderno piena di esercizi e scarabocchi, prese una penna e apportò alcune correzioni.  
Mika chiuse le mani a pugno e le portò alle guance Ma che domande! Tra due giorni è san Valentino! Devo comprare un regalino per Itoh!  
Va bene... però cerchiamo di non perdere troppo tempo... Sumire fece scivolare il quaderno sul banco difronte al suo.  
Hai corretto di nuovo i compiti di Akane? sbuffò Mika.  
Akane non ha un buon rapporto con la trigonometria... e gli allenamenti con la squadra non gli lasciano molto tempo per lo studio... Sumire stirò le braccia in aria Mi sembra giusto aiutarlo un po' coi compiti...  
Mika le lanciò un'occhiata disillusa Gli allenamenti? Tsk, non mi stupirei se in questo momento fosse da qualche parte a dormire.. o a mangiare.. o fare tutte due le cose contemporaneamente...

*

Akane era disteso lungo gli scalini e dormiva con la bocca aperta.  
Ogni tanto si rigirava nel sonno, allungava una mano ed agguantava un gamberetto dal pranzo di Harumoto.  
Argh! Lo ha fatto di nuovo! strillò il ragazzo, che si era visto soffiare quasi metà del pranzo sotto il naso.  
Rassegnati Harumoto... mormorò Yamazaki Quando si tratta di mangiare Tachibana è inarrestabile...  
In quel momento una coppietta passò difronte ai tre, un ragazzo ed una ragazza si teneva per mano e chiacchieravano ad occhi bassi.  
Che romantici... sospirò Harumoto Si avvicina san Valentino e le coppie aumentano... si rivolse a Yamazaki Cosa pensi ti regalerà Saeki?  
Il ragazzo nascose lo sguardo dietro gli occhiali da solo e rimase in silenzio.  
Harumoto alzò gli occhi verso il cielo, un filo di bava gli calava dalla guancia Chissà cosa mi regalerà Yoshikawa...Dei cioccolatini, o una torta al cioccolato? Fondente o al latte?  
Penso che ci siano più probabilità che Sumire faccia un regalo ad Akane più che a te... commentò Yamazaki, ma Harumoto, perso nelle sue fantasie, nemmeno lo ascoltava...  
San Valentino... il professor Kondo apparve all'improvviso e si sedette accanto ai ragazzi Quanti ricordi... quando avevo la vostra età una ragazza mi diede il suo regalo proprio su questi gradini...  
E cosa le regalò la Minefuji? chiese Yamazaki.  
Kondo sbiancò Come hai fatto a capire che si trattava di lei?  
Mi sembra quasi scontato... rispose impassibile Yamazaki Penso che riceverà un regalo dalla professoressa anche quest'anno?  
Le lenti degli occhiali di Kondo si appannarono Non saprei... e non sono nemmeno sicuro di volerlo... i regali di Kyoko, sono spesso... come dire... eccessivi...  
Perché? Cosa le regalò quando eravate ancora studenti? domandò incuriosito il ragazzo.  
Kondo prese una boccata d'aria Biancheria intima commestibile all'aroma di cacao...  
Akane si rigirò nuovamente e prese un polipetto dal bento di Harumoto.

*

E tu non compri niente Sumire? chiese Mika; la ragazza aveva quattro grosse confezioni di cioccolatini a forma di cuore tra le braccia e stava cercando di afferrarne una quinta da uno scaffale.  
Comprare? E perché? Sumire prese la scatola che l'amica stava cercando di recuperare e gliela passò.  
Mika sorrise maliziosamente Ma come perché? Ma per regalarlo al tuo fidanzatino!  
Sumire divenne tutta rossa Akane? Ma noi non...  
E chi ha parlato di Akane? Mika portò una mano davanti alla bocca e scoppiò in una risata A quanto pare appena si parla di fidanzati ti viene subito in mente lui... Questo è sintomo che qualcosa tra voi due c'è..  
Sumire arrossi ulteriormente, nascose il viso tra le mani e agitò la testa da destra a sinistra No, no, no.. ma cosa dici! Siamo solo amici e poi...  
Ehehe, tutto quest'imbarazzo è sospettoso... d'un tratto l'occhio di Mika cadde sul listino prezzi del negozio Cosa?! Un confezione di cioccolatini costa cosi tanto... ma i miei risparmi non basteranno mai! ripose le scatole nello scaffale da cui le aveva prelevate e ne prese una più piccola, grande meno di un pugno Mmm... questa è microscopica...  
Sumire lanciò un sospiro di sollievo notando che Mika aveva distolta la sua attenzione dalla sua relazione con Akane.  
*In effetti... un regalino ad Akane potrei farlo...* pensò tra se e se guardando una busta piena di cioccolatini a forma di cuore.  
Non è Saeki quella? esclamò Mika.  
Sumire alzò lo sguardo e notò la caratteristica capigliatura rossa della ragazza aldilà dello scaffale.  
Che ci fai qui? esclamò raggiungendo la manager.  
La ragazza rispose tenendo lo sguardo fisso su una statuetta di cioccolato Volevo comprare un regalino per Yamazaki...ma i prezzi sono troppo alti, mi sa che gli preparerò un dolce io...  
Gli occhi di Mika brillarono Ma certo! E' un idea geniale! Prepareremo noi i regali per i nostri amati!  
Noi? esclamarono all'unisono Sumire e Saeki.  
Certo! Ci vediamo a casa tua domani pomeriggio Saeki! cinguettò Mika correndo via.  
Poteva almeno chiedere il nostro parere prima di decidere... sospirò rassegnata Saeki.  
Mika è fatta cosi.. Sumire osservò una barretta di cioccolato avvolta in una scintillante carte stagnola Ma io non penso di essere capace di preparare un dolce...  
Saeki le poggiò una mano sulla nuca Non preoccuparti piccolina... ti darò una mano io...  
Sumire la ringraziò con un ampio sorriso.

*

Aaaaaaaaah! Che bellino! Ragazze ditemi se non bellissimo! strillò Mika osservando il risultato finale del suo lavoro.  
Un ampio cuore di cioccolato su cui, con delle meringhe, aveva disegnato il volto stilizzato di Itoh e la scritta "Love!".  
Ma le altre due ragazze non la degnarono nemmeno di uno sguardo, talmente erano indaffarate con le loro pietanze.  
Saeki stava rifinendo gli ultimi particolari della sua torta, dall'aspetto sofisticato e ricca di decorazioni.  
Sumire, invece, stava cercando di disegnare un gattino sopra il suo dolce dalla forma circolare.  
Sentire qualche complimento di certo non mi farebbe male... Bofonchiò Mika, avvicinandosi a Sumire.  
Il dolce della ragazza non aveva di certo un bello aspetto, vi erano grossi grumi nella crema che inoltre aveva un colore discontinuo, con chiazze più scure e altre più chiare, inoltre la decorazione che stava realizzando, sembrava tutto fuorché un gatto  
Come ti sembra? chiese Sumire, asciugando una macchia di cioccolato dalla fronte con il palmo della mano.  
Mika deglutì Ehm... l'aspetto lascia un po' a desiderare, ma sono sicuro che il sapore è ottimo! e cosi dicendo infilò un dito nella ciotola con la crema e lo portò alla bocca.  
La ragazza rimase alcuni secondi in silenzio con il dito in bocca, mentre la faccia quasi le cambiava di colore.  
Che c'è? sussurrò quasi spaventata Sumire.  
Mika tossi E' amarissima.... ed ha anche uno strano retrogusto.. devi aver fatto confusione quando hai aggiunto gli aromi...  
Sumire osservò dubbiosa il dolce, vi immerse un cucchiaino e lo assaggiò.  
Tirò la lingua di fuori Fa veramente schifo gli occhi le diventarono lucidi Lo sapevo... non riuscirò mai a preparare un dolce ad Akane..  
Non fare cosi... le disse Saeki poggiandole una mano sulla spalla Hai ancora tutto domani per provarlo a preparare... facciamo cosi, io porto gli ingredienti a scuola e appena finite le lezioni, andiamo nell'aula di economia domestica a preparare questo dolce...  
Pensi che ci riuscirò? chiese Sumire.  
Se t'impegni, sono sicura di si... la incitò Saeki.  
Questa credo sia meglio buttarla... esclamò Mika guardando il dolce di Sumire Penso che non lo mangerebbe nemmeno un cane...  
Non sei molto di sostegno sai... commentò Sumire.

*

Saeki lasciò cadere il contenuto delle buste sul tavolo dell'aula.Ecco tutti gli ingredienti di cui hai bisogno...  
Sumire si rimboccò le maniche Al lavoro!  
Sotto l'occhio attento delle due amiche iniziò a mescolare gli ingredienti.  
Aspetta... cosi stai mettendo troppo cacao! Mika cercò di afferrare la ciotola dalle mani di Sumire, ma questi la sollevò dal tavolo.  
Non ti preoccupare... ci riesco da sola! esclamò la ragazza iniziando a mescolare l'impasto con un grosso cucchiaio di legno.  
Aspetta! Stai mischiando con troppa forza... Dallo a me, ci penso io! propose Saeki.  
Ma Sumire rifiutò l'aiuto dell'amica, proseguendo a impastare con più dolcezza Se il dolce deve essere il mio regalo per Akane... è giusto che lo prepari io da sola...  
Saeki lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio che teneva al polso La Minefuji mi ha chiesto di essere in palestra verso le tre... devo salutarvi ragazze.. se volete torno più tardi...  
Non ti preoccupare, ce la caveremo da sole... Mika guardò sconsolata Sumire che aveva appena lasciato cadere l'intero sacchetto di zucchero nell'impasto Almeno spero...

*

Ehi Baffo! Offrimi un Katsudon... esclamò Akane afferrano la manica della camicia di Harumoto.  
Il ragazzo scrollò il braccio cercando di liberarsi dalla presa dell'amico Non se ne parla! Te l'ho già offerto ieri!  
Offrimelo anche oggi... ripeté Akane.  
Esausti per gli allenamenti, i ragazzi stavano uscendo dalla palestra.  
Kanemoto alzò lo sguardo e notò una luce accesa dietro una finestra della scuolaC'è ancora qualcuno in quell'aula? a quest'ora le attività pomeridiane dovrebbero essere finite da un pezzo...   
Saeki seguì lo sguardo del capitano sostituto e si accorse che si trattava dell'aula di economia domestica Quelle due... sono ancora li?

*

Si mamma... oggi ritardo un po'... non ti preoccupare... Mika agganciò la cornetta, posò nella cartella il portamonete e ritornò nell'aula.  
Ho chiamato anche a casa tua ed ho avvertito che ritarderai... comunicò appena entrata, ma sembrò che Sumire non la stesse nemmeno ascoltando tanto era impegnata nel versare l'impasto dalla scodella in uno stampo.  
Nel tavolo accanto giacevano una mezza dozzina di dolci, tutti mal riusciti sia nella forma sia nel sapore.  
Mika si lasciò cadere su una sedia Mi domando se quello stupido di Akane meriti tutto questo impegno... Sono quasi sei ora che stai sui fornelli per preparare questo dolce, mentre lui apprezzerebbe di più un Gyudon come regalo di San Valentino...  
Fatto! esclamò Sumire Finalmente è pronto!  
La ragazza osservò il prodotto finito con gli occhi lucidi, era sfinita, i capelli impastati, i vestiti macchiati, tracce di uovo, cioccolato e farina erano sparse su tutto il viso e lungo le braccia, ma si poteva dire più che soddisfatta del risultato finale.  
Era un dolce di forma semisferica, dall'aspetto semplice e dal profumo intenso.  
Mika si avvicinò all'amica e allungò il dito immergendolo nell'impasto che era rimasto nella scodella, lo assaggiò Mmm... buono!  
Sumire la osservò con gli occhi luccicanti Lo credi davvero??? Non lo dici solo per farmi piacere vero?  
Per tutta risposta Mika assaporò un'altra ditata del dolceE' ottimo.. e l'hai preparato tutto da sola... ora devi solo metterlo in frigo per la notte e domani potrai darlo ad Akane...  
Sumire prese lo stampo e si mosse in direzione del frigorifero, non notando la frusta che aveva usato per sbattere le uova, che giacevano in un angolo a terra.  
Vi poggiò sopra la pianta del piede e rovinò a terra.  
Il dolce si schiantò sul pavimento senza che le due ragazze potessero fare niente; perse ogni consistenza e divenne una macchia informe che si allungava sul pavimento.  
Distese a terra, Sumire osservò con gli occhi strabuzzati il disfarsi della creazione che le aveva richiesto cosi tanta fatica..  
Le lacrime cominciarono a scivolare sulle guance senza che nemmeno se ne accorgesse...  
Sumire... Mika non sapeva cosa dire per consolare l'amica.  
Una figura apparve difronte a Sumire, aldilà del dolce.  
La ragazza alzò lo sguardo Akane...  
Da dietro la porta dell'aula fecero capolino le teste dei membri della squadra, dell'allenatrice e della manager.  
Akane si chinò su quel che restava del dolce.  
Lo osservò con occhi indagatori per alcuni secondi, un grosso cucchiaio apparì nel suo pugno destro.  
Akane lo immerse nei resti del dolce e cominciò ad ingoiarlo con voracità.  
Le lacrime ripresero a scorrere più veloci dagli occhi di Sumire...  
Akane... ti prego... non c'è bisogno che lo mangi per farmi piacere... disse con la voce rotta.  
Il ragazzo indugiò un attimo, poi poggiò entrambe le mani a terra e allungò il viso verso quello della ragazza.  
Tirò fuori la lingua e con una leccata ripulì da uno schizzo di cioccolata la guancia di Sumire.  
Tornò allora a dedicarsi famelico al dolce.  
Buon... Buon san Valentino Akane... esclamò felice la ragazza.  
Questo... è proprio amore esclamò la Minefuji.  
Mi chiedo di cosa sia fatto lo stomaco d'Akane... mormorò Hiiragi.  
Harumoto esplose in un pianto isterico Non è giustooooo... Perché Yoshikawa ha fatto il regalo di San Valentino ad Akane e a me no???  
Beh... Sumire ha fatto anche quei dolci... Mika indicò il tavolo dell'aula Penso che te li regalerebbe volentieri...  
Harumoto tirò su con il naso Davvero? Yoshikawa posso prenderli?  
Si... certo... Sumire rispose senza voltarsi, continuando a fissare amorevolmente Akane che mangiava.  
Lo sapevo.. mi ama!!! esclamò Harumoto, mentre si ingozzava coi dolci scartati.

*

Giorno di San Valentino

Di. Aaaaah  
Aaaaah... Itoh aprì la bocca e Mika gli imboccò un pezzo del dolce che aveva preparato.  
Ti piace? chiese con fare adorante.  
Si  
Mika lanciò un lungo sospiro.

Kyoko? il professore Kondo notò che la professoressa non era nella stanza.  
Entrò nell'aula dei professori e si diresse verso il proprio tavolo.  
Sulla scrivania svettava un pacchetto avvolto in carta argentata.  
Il professore lo prese tra le mani, come per soppesarlo ed un biglietto, nascosto tra le pieghe della carta, scivolò a terra.  
Lo raccolse e lo lesse, mentre cominciava a scartare il pacco Yuki, spero che questo pensierino per San Valentino ti piaccia...  
Sbirciò l'interno del pacchetto, vi erano alcune scatoline di forma circolare, ne avvicinò una al naso e sentì un distinto odore di cacao.  
Kyoko...Il prof. Arrossì e proseguì a leggere il biglietto ... se lo ricevessi per il White Day io sarei al colmo della felicità. Kisses Kyoko Minefuji.  
Cosa intende dire? il professore apri una delle scatoline e divenne paonazzo.

Gli ha regalato dei... condom?  
All'aroma di cacao... Originale come regalo, non trovi? Yuki ne andrà pazzo! esclamò la Minefuji e poi esplose in una risata divertita.  
Yamazaki, seduto accanto a lei sulla panchina, deglutì imbarazzato.Hei, penso che lei sia qui per te... la professoressa indicò l'ingresso della palestra, dove si trovava Saeki, che si guardava intorno con fare imbarazzato.  
Yamazaki si alzò dalla panchina e la raggiunse.Ciao...non dovresti aver lezione?  
Ciao... rispose lei ad occhi bassi, teneva le braccia dietro la schiena e tracciava cerchi concentrici sul terreno con il piede destro.  
Questo è per te! la ragazza gli mise un pacco tra le mani e scappò via.

Allora? Dove sono Yoshikawa e Tachibana? chiese il professore.  
Hiiragi si alzò Tachibana ha avuto un'intossicazione alimentare ed è rimasto a casa... visto che la madre deve lavorare, Yoshikawa lo sta accudendo...  
Si sedette e guardò fuori della finestra –A quanto pare il tuo stomaco non è poi così resistente...-

Scusamiiiii squittì Sumire, seduta accanto al futon in cui era sdraiato Akane.  
Akane non rispose: dormiva della grossa.

Torrrruuuuuuuuuuuu guaì al telefono Harumoto Sto maleeee... come non puoi venire??? Non lasciarmi solo.. sto maleeeee...  
Harumoto posò la cornetta e ricominciò a contorcersi per il dolore allo stomaco.  
Sigh... si sono dimenticati tutti di me...

__

[end]


	3. Forgotten Kiss

I'll: Forgotten Kiss

__

E sono arrivato alla mia terza Akamire [AkanexSumire]...  
Mentre scrivo di questi due ho come la sensazione che tutti sappiano che sono fidanzati tranne loro due stessi; è il momento di fare "evolvere" la loro relazione... E lo faccio con questa storia un po' strano, che mischia pestaggi che presi da film di azione di serie B (quelli con Van damme) ad un po' di romanticismo "spicciolo"... Questa storia è in continuità con le due Akamire che ho precedentemente scritto e si svolge dopo Good Taste, inoltre non è propriamente autoconclusiva, anzi direi che è abbastanza "sconclusionata"... ma il seguito non tarderà a farsi vedere nella mia prossima fic!  
I personaggi restano sempre di quel Dio in terra noto con il nome di Asada  
nota: il gioco di parole Konyaku Yubiwa[anello di fidanzamento]/Konyaku Yu[cibaria a base di tubero] l'ho presa da uno degli ultimi episodi di Ranma 1/2. Forse è un po' stupido, ma a me sembrava carino J (amo i giochi di parole... ma forse dovrei smetterla di farli in idiomi che non mi appartengono)

Sei sempre il solito...Sumire prese un fazzoletto e lo arrotolò facendone un piccolo cono.  
Lo passò ad Akane che se lo infilo nel naso, fermando l'emorragia.  
Tieni la testa alzata... gli intimò la bambina.  
Il piccolo Akane sollevò il capo, ma poi fece scivolare di nuovo la nuca sui ciottoli del parco giochi.Sono stanco...  
Sumire scivolò dietro all'amico e si sedette Poggia la testa sulle mie gambe....  
Akane obbedì.  
Tu madre si arrabbierà molto quando saprà che hai litigato con dei ragazzi delle medie... Sumire giocava facendo danzare le dita tra i ciuffi corvini dell'amico.

*

Mi sento proprio come in piccole donne! Quattro ragazze sedute ad un tavolo che si confidano e parlano di ragazzi! gracchiò Kyoko Minefuji mandando giù un grosso boccone di Hamburger  
Saeki portò la cannuccia alla bocca e bevve un sorso di cola.  
Professoressa... ma non dovrebbe essere all'allenamento dei ragazzi? chiese Sumire.  
La Minefuji prese una patatina tra le dita e strappò metà con un morso Sto dietro a quei ragazzi ogni giorno... mi serviva un momento di riposo! Ed una bella uscita tra amiche è quello che ci vuole per farmi rilassare...Un po' di shopping, quattro chiacchiere, un cheese burger al fast food... molto meglio di stare tutto il giorno a correggere quegli sfaticati della squadra...  
Mika la guardò sottecchi Lei è la vergogna dell'intera classe delle allenatrici...  
Facendo finta di non sentirla, esplose in un'allegra risata.Suvvia ragazze... che mi raccontate di bello? Voglio fare incetta di pettegolezzi!  
Saeki aspirò altra coca tramite la cannuccia.  
Mika intinse una manciata di patatine nel Ketchup.  
Sumire cominciò a scartare il suo hamburger.  
Uff.. come siete silenziose... la Minefuji terminò in due grossi bocconi il suo pasto e si rivolse a Saeki Allora, sei già stata a letto con Yamazaki?  
La ragazza che stava continuando a bere tranquillamente, sbuffò nella cannuccia facendo ribollire la bibita Ma le sembrano domande da fare?!?!  
Un sorriso si allargò candidamente sul viso della prof. Suvvia... lo so che i ragazzi della vostra generazione sono molto precoci...  
Ma siamo solo studenti del primo anno! commentò quasi scandalizzata Sumire.  
Tu dovresti essere l'ultima a parlare. Infondo Akane ti ha già dato il _Konyaku Yubiwa_ [anello di fidanzamento] mormorò la Minefuji bevendo un sorso di birra.  
Akane ti ha dato il _Konyaku Yubiwa_ [anello di fidanzamento]?! strillarono all'unisono Mika e Saeki piantando i pugni sul tavolo.

*

Etciù! Akane si asciugò il moccolo con il dorso della mano sinistra  
Hai freddo? chiese Hiiragi.  
Non so perché... ma mi è appena venuta voglia di _Konyaku Yu_...

*

Il viso di Sumire si tinse di tutte le sfumature del rosso Professoressa... ma cosa sta dicendo?  
Beh... io c'ero quando ti ha dato quello per il tuo compleanno... la Minefuji indicò l'anellino di vetro, che la ragazza portava all'anulare.  
E' un po' misero come anello di fidanzamento... commentò Saeki prendendo la mano nella sua.  
Ma è un pur sempre un anello di fidanzamento... aggiunse Mika poggiando il mento tra le mani Che romantici...  
Sumire sfilò la mano dalla presa di Saeki e la portò al petto Ma io e Akane non siamo fidanzati!  
Beh, dopo quello che è successo a San Valentino non direi proprio... notò la Minefuji.  
In fondo ha accettato la tua cioccolata... quindi vuol dire che non gli stai indifferente... Mika ingoiò una manciata di patatine.  
Ma no... lui... l'ha fatto solo per farmi piacere... biascicò Sumire.  
Vi siete già baciati? chiese Saeki squadrandola con sguardo felino.  
Sumire sprofondò il viso nei palmi delle mani Vi io detto che noi non...

*

Akane si era addormentato con il capo sulle gambe di Sumire.  
La bambina lo guardava in silenzio.  
Quando dormiva aveva un'espressione cosi tenera, sembrava quasi un gatto...  
*Viene voglia di agitargli una pagliuzza davanti al muso...*  
E invece quello che sembrava un bambino cosi angelico, era una piccola peste, che non si faceva scrupoli ad accapigliarsi con i ragazzi più grandi.  
*Perché non riesci ad essere più calmo?*  
Sumire notò allora qualcosa che pendeva dalla tasca dei pantaloncini del bambino.

*

Ma ditemi se mi dovete far prendere di nervi quando esco per divertirmi! ringhiò Sumire.  
Si muoveva con passo felpato lungo le vie del centro, un'espressione irata stampata sul viso e i pugni stretti.  
Mika le stava dietro, cercando di calmarla Dai Sumire, sai com'è fatta la Minefuji... non è il caso di prendersela così!  
Non mi interessa, non mi va che si parli in modo cosi esplicito dei miei sentimenti! sbuffò.  
Se te la prendi cosi tanto perché parliamo di te e Akane... vuol dire che un fondo di verità sotto sotto c'è! ridacchiò Mika.  
Sumire continuando a camminare, si voltò e la fulminò con lo sguardo.  
In questo fatale attimo di distrazione, urtò con un passante.  
Si girò subito con un'espressione dispiaciutaMi spiace!  
Si trovò difronte ad un tipo alto e muscoloso completamente rasato, stringeva nella mano una bottiglia di birra e aveva indosso un paio di pantaloni di pelle ed una camicia bianca su cui si andava allargava un'ampia macchia.  
Ehi capo! un ragazzo apparve alla destra del tipo.  
La ragazzina sembra mancare di rispetto... un terzo individuo apparve a sinistra.  
L'uomo osservò accigliato Sumire aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Mi spiace...veramente tanto... balbettò Sumire.  
Se a questo mondo bastassero le scuse grugnì l'uomo con fare minaccioso A quest'ora i carceri sarebbero vuoti...

*

Uno squillo risuonò nella palestra.  
Cos'è questo rumore? chiese Kanemoto.  
Yamazaki passò la palla a Tachibana E' il mio cerca persone...  
L'ex capitano si mosse verso la panchina, doveva aveva lasciato la sua giacca e ne trasse fuori la scatolina pigolante.  
Chi è che ti cerca? esclamò Harumoto.  
La Minefuji...

*

La professoressa era in piedi per strada, parlava al telefono muovendosi istericamente e agitando le mani.  
Accanto a lei c'erano Mika e Saeki.  
La prima singhiozzava con un fazzoletto tra le mani, mentre la seconda le teneva un braccio sulle spalle e cercava di confortarla.  
Si, La Yoshikawa! gridava al cellulare la Minefuji Un tipo con la faccia da Yakuza... l'ha portata a forza in un locale... Diciamo che non è un bel locale... Sbrigatevi... non oso pensare cosa potrebbe fargli quel brutto ceffo...

*

Sumire camminava stringendo tra le mani il disegno, che aveva fatto durante l'ora di educazione artistica.  
Le due amiche che le camminavano di fianco la riempivano di complimenti E' davvero bellissimo Sumire! Sei stata veramente brava!  
Akane rimaneva alcuni passi più indietro, ciondolava guardando il cielo con aria svogliata.  
La maestra mi ha dato un voto alto... sono cosi contenta! la bambina alzò in aria il disegno e lo osservò con occhi orgogliosi  
Una follata di vento glielo strappò dalle mani.  
Volteggiò lungo la strada e finì per atterrare ai piedi di alcuni ragazzi con indosso la divisa della scuola media.  
E questo cos'è? esclamò uno dei ragazzi raccogliendo il disegno da terra.  
Scusi... chiese timidamente Sumire Potrebbe ridarmi il mio disegno?  
I ragazzi scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata Tuo disegno? Ahahaha... questa A sarebbe il tuo voto? Hai preso un voto così alto per questa schifezza?  
Il ragazzo che aveva preso il disegno, lo stropicciò chiudendolo in un pugno e poi lo stracciò  
No.. piagnucolò la bambina.  
Il ragazzo si ficcò i brandelli del disegno nella tasca dei pantaloni e si allontanò continuando a ridere con gli amici.  
Sumire scoppiò a piangere e le amiche la abbracciarono cercando di confortarla.  
Akane rimase in silenzio

*

Kyoko Minefuji lanciò un sospiro di sollievo, quando vide le sagome dei ragazzi della squadra correre verso di loro.  
Le tre donne si trovavano difronte al locale in cui era stata condotta a forza Sumire.  
Kanemoto si dedicò subito alle due ragazze più giovani chiedendo se volevano del the dal thermos che aveva portato con sé.  
Yamazaki osservò l'entrata del locale Non sembra di certo un locale rispettabile...  
Harumoto legò una fascia alla fronte Chi se ne frega! Dobbiamo salvare la mia Yoshikawa! Entriamo subito!  
Hiiragi lo colpì con un pugno in testa Solo un'idiota entrerebbe con irruenza in un locale del genere...  
Dov'è Tachibana? chiese la Minefuji  
Una voce giunse da oltre l'ingresso del locale Dove credi andare ragazzino? I minorenni non posso... ouch!  
La porta d'ingresso fu sfondata dal corpo privo di sensi un buttafuori.  
Hiiragi, Yamazaki e Harumoto gli corsero dietro, dentro il locale.

*

Sumire era seduta su un comodo divanetto nel privè del locale, ma era tesa e rigida come se il divano fosse imbottito coi chiodi.  
Alla sua destra c'era l'omaccione che aveva urtato, a sinistra invece c'era uno dei suoi compari coi capelli ossigenati.  
Erano in un ambiente più intimo rispetto al locale principale, dove c'erano una folta folla di avventori, mentre lì vi erano solo una decina di persone.  
Dai piccina, non essere così nervosa...Siamo qui per divertirci... l'omone le porse un bicchiere di birra Bevi qualcosa, ti aiutare a scioglierti...  
No grazie.. io.. non bevo... bisbigliò Sumire.  
Il finto biondo le poggiò una mano sul ginocchio.  
Con un cipiglio che la stupì, Sumire scostò la zampa del tipo con un gesto della mano sinistra.  
Ehi! esclamò l'uomo stringendole il polso Non ti sembra di essere un po' scortese? notò l'anellino all'anulare E questo cos'è? lo sfilò e lo esaminò stringendolo tra il pollice e l'indice Te l'ha regalato il tuo ragazzo...  
Ridammelo! Sumire cercò di afferrare l'anello con la mano libera, ma il tizio la colpì alla spalla facendola cadere a terra.  
Ora basta... brontolò l'omone Non voglio che me la rovini... almeno non prima che mi ci sia divertito un po'...  
Delle voci giunsero dal corridoio.  
Chi siete voi? Non potete andare da questa parte!  
La vetrata che separava il privè dal resto del locale finì in pezzi.  
Akane entrò, fermandosi in mezzo alle schegge di vetro.  
Roteò la testa e si guardò intorno come un gatto che annusa l'aria alla ricerca di un pezzo di pesce.   
Sumire si drizzò in piedi Akane! Sono qui!  
Il ragazzo si voltò in direzione di Sumire, ma prima che potesse muoversi due uomini gli furono addosso e lo trascinarono a terra.  
Che palle... il principe azzurro è venuto a riprendersi Biancaneve... L'omone si alzò e prese tra le braccia Sumire, nonostante la ragazza cercasse di fare resistenza Io vado sopra... non voglio che nessuno mi disturbi... comunicò al suo compare e si diresse verso una porticina che nascondeva una lunga rampa di scale.  
Intanto era giunti gli amici di Akane, Hiiragi lo aveva liberato dagli uomini che lo stringevano con due calci, ma alle loro spalle stavano arrivando altri uomini dal locale: il privè stava per diventare il luogo di una memorabile rissa.  
Io vado a prendere Sumire.. annunciò Akane.  
No!!! Voglio essere io a salvare Yoshiwaka! esclamò Harumoto mentre sferrava una ginocchiata in pancia ad un tizio che lo aveva minacciato con i cocci di una bottiglia.  
Non ascoltarlo... Tu vai, noi ti copriamo le spalle!Yamazaki fece un passo a destra facendo rovinare a terra un uomo che aveva cercato di aggredirlo alle spalle.  
Akane corse verso la porta dietro cui era sparito l'uomo che aveva con se Sumire, ma tra lui e l'uscio si frappose il finto biondino.  
Dove credi di andare? un coltello a serramanico comparve tra le mani dell'uomo.  
Mmm.. sei forse un parente di testa di Sushi? Togliti dai piedi, io vado a prendere Sumire! sentenziò in tono perentorio Akane.  
L'ossigenato sorrise Oh.. non mi dirai che sei il suo ragazzo... e magari questo glielo hai regalato tu? cosi dicendo mostrò l'anellino di vetro che penzolava dalla punta del pollice.  
Akane corrugò le sopracciglia 

*

Sumire allungò la mano e infilò due dita nella tasca dei pantaloni di Akane.  
Ne trasse un foglietto di carta stropicciato, riconobbe subito i colori con cui era tinto: era un frammento del suo disegno, quello stracciato da quei ragazzi delle medie.  
Sentì gli occhi inumidirsi.  
*Akane... ti sei messo nei guai... per me?* scostò i capelli dalla fronte dell'amico  
Si piegò, avvicinando il volto a quello di Akane.  
Tratteneva il respiro, mentre sentiva il fischio dell'aria che usciva dal suo naso.  
*Grazie Akane...*  
I visi dei due si trovarono a coincidere.  
Le labbra di Sumire toccarono quelle di Akane.

*

Sul tetto del palazzo l'omaccione spinse Sumire contro la ringhiera e cominciò ad alzarle la gonna Ora ci divertiamo bambina...  
No.. lasciami brutto animale! urlò Sumire.  
L'uomo colpì indispettito Sumire con il dorso della mano sulla fronte, facendola scivolare a terra Non mi pare educato chiamarmi Brutto Animale... Mi sa che ti dovrò insegnare le buone maniere...ed estrasse la cinghia dai pantaloni con un gesto secco.  
La porta che davo sul tetto si spalancò con un tonfo.  
Akane... mugolò Sumire con la testa annebbiata dal dolore.  
Il ragazzo aveva ampi strappi sugli abiti, uno sulla camicia, all'altezza della spalla, l'altro sui pantaloni, poco sopra il ginocchio, dietro i lembi di tessuto erano visibili dei graffi sanguinanti.  
Affannato e scomposto, Akane non aveva certo un bell'aspetto, ma non aveva perso il suo sguardo deciso e strafottente.  
Lascia stare Sumire! ordinò al colosso.  
La pupa è mia e se non sei d'accordo... Fatti sotto, mezzasega! esclamò l'omaccione facendo schioccare la cinghia come una frusta.  
Akane non se lo fece ripete e corse verso il bruto, che agitò la cintura verso di lui.  
Il ragazzo allungò un braccio e catturò la cinghia nel pugno; scivolò tra le gambe dell'uomo dando uno strattone alla cintura, facendogli cosi perdere l'equilibrio e cadere in avanti, urtando il muso sul pavimento.  
Akane si rialzò rapidissimo alle spalle dell'ormone e gli pianto un calcio alla nuca facendogli perdere i sensi.  
Osservò per qualche secondo l'omaccione e poi si mosse con passi stentati in direzione di Sumire.  
La ragazza aveva ancora un'espressione spaventata sul volto.  
Akane aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa che la consolasse ma sentì improvvisamente venire meno tutte le forze e scivolò per terra.  
Akane! Sumire gattonò preoccupata fino al ragazzo.  
Sono stanco... mormorò con gli occhi socchiusi.  
Scemo... sorrise la ragazza, prese la nuca di Akane tra le mani e la poggiò sulle proprio gambe.

*

All'interno del locale i compagni di Akane si trovavano circondati da due dozzine di brutti ceffi  
Hiiragi aveva un taglietto sulla guancia. Yamazaki aveva perso la manica di una camicia. Harumoto aveva il volto gonfio e sanguinante. Stavano spalle contro spalle e fissavano con occhi minacciosi gli avventori, pronti a reagire alla minima mossa. Un uomo in giacca a cravatta si fece avanti Adesso vi insegno che succede a chi mette zizzania nel mio locale...  
Sono proprio curioso di vederlo... la voce giunse dalla porta di ingresso al privè. Asakura era poggiato allo stipite e rimirava il coltello che teneva tra le mani, alle sue spalle Mika, nascosta dietro una pianta, ululava Vai ragazzo con il coltello, vai!  
Si rivolse ai ragazzi del Kouzu Ringraziate la vostra amica che ha chiamato Yuki.. e poi, fendendo l'aria con il coltello, al proprietario del locale Se ce l'avete coi miei amici dovete vedervela anche con me...  
Forza ragazzo con il coltello! Sembri un personaggio di un manga! esclamò Mika.  
Il proprietario si avvicina al ragazzo e lo fissò con aria indagatore Tu sei... Saki Asakura?  
Si... sbuffò  
Gli occhi dell'uomo brillaronoSaki Asakura dei Rolling Angels??? Ma io sono un tuo grandissimo fan!!! Ero al vostro primo concerto!!! Questi sono tuoi amici? Allora possiamo passare sopra a quello che hanno fatto.. però ti prego.. esibisciti nel mio locale!!! mentre parlava aveva preso la mano libera del ragazzo tra le sue e aveva cominciato ad agitarla.  
C... certo.. bofonchiò Saki imbarazzato.

*

Stai bene? mormorò Tachibana a bassa voce.  
Si... rispose Sumire, mentre parlava accarezzava i capelli di Akane.  
Il ragazzo si infilò una mano in tasca e ne trasse fuori l'anellino Questo l'hai perso tu, giusto?  
Sumire osservò l'anello con lo sguardo irradiato di Gioia Oh, Akane... perché ti metti sempre nei guai per me?  
Akane allungò un dito e sfiorò la guancia di Sumire Perché tu... sei la mia ragazza...

__

[end]


	4. Something Special

I'll: Something Special

_In questa quarta fic i nodi giungono al pettine.  
Dopo quanto successo in **Forgotten Kiss **Sumire deve iniziare a pensare seriamente alla relazione che la lega ad Akane... entrambi i ragazzi devono fare chiarezza con i propri sentimenti... Capire se sono veramente un coppia...La storia si apre dove si chiude la fic precedente, spero di essere riuscito a dipingere i disagi, diversi eppur simili, di Akane e Sumire...  
I personaggi sono di...mmm.mmm... sono Miei!!! Al diavolo Asada!!! Me li prendo tutti e me li porto a casa e guai a chi dice qualcosa in contrario!!!  
Note: mentre sto scrivendo queste Akamire sto lavorando anche ad alcune fic che possono definirsi spin off di questo plot... in quelle fic vanno a spiegarsi i comportamenti di alcuni personaggi che magari risultano ad un prima occhiata inspiegabili... ma prima di dedicarmi con tutta la mi attenzione a questi spin off, devo primo terminare questo ciclo, che consta di alte due/tre fic...  
nota su Sumire: non credete che in queste fic sembra più goffa e sfigata di WileCoyote?  
nota sul baffo: nei suoi tanti scleri, quando immagina a voce alta quello che gli potrebbe dire Sumire, quei pezzi andrebbero pronunciati come un'imitazione della voce di Sumire  
nota sul Koshien: cosa centra il Koshien con I'll? Boh! Chiedetelo al baffo!_

Sumire guardò fuori dal finestrino del treno.   
Poche luci illuminavano il buio della notte e in quell'oscurità osservava il suo riflesso che si mescolava ai palazzi che sfrecciavano difronte ai suoi occhi  
_Akane allungò un dito e sfiorò la guancia di Sumire Perché tu... sei la mia ragazza...  
_Sumire calò le palpebre e chinò il capo poggiando la fronte sul vetro.  
Stai bene? le chiese Saeki, che era seduta vicino a lei Vuoi sederti al mio posto?  
No...Sto bene così... mormorò Sumire.  
Guardò la mano che poco prima stavano danzando tra i capelli di Akane.  
Oh... esclamò Ho dimenticato di farmi ridare l'anello...

*

Ma che razza di irresponsabili siete!!! ruggì la professoressa Minefuji guidando il gruppo a passo di marcia Uscire dalla palestra lasciando tutto aperto e nessuno a sorvegliare...  
Ma era un'emergenza! cercò di giustificarsi Kanemoto.  
Queste sono solo scuse! inveì la professoressa Se hanno rubato qualcosa me lo scaleranno dalla busta paga!  
Harumoto procedeva dietro i due facendo dondolare svogliatamente la testa, sul viso aveva ancora i segni del pestaggio che aveva subito uff... piagnucolò Volevo salvare io la Yoshikawa! Avrei preso a pugni il tipaccio che l'aveva rapita.. e poi.. i suoi occhi si illuminarono e la mente del ragazzo si perse nelle sue fantasia Lei mi avrebbe ringraziato, mi avrebbe detto: Oh, Harumoto, ti voglio tanto bene.. ed io...  
Akane era l'ultimo del gruppetto, più che camminare oscillava passando il proprio peso da una gamba all'altra, teneva una mano in tasca mentre l'altra era all'altezza del viso; con sguardo dubbioso osservava l'anellino che giaceva al centro del suo palmo.  
Cos'ha Akane? chiese Yamazaki voltandosi Forse è stanco per la giornata?  
Anche Hiragi si girò ad osservarlo, e rispose con un silenzioso sorriso sconsolato.

*

Sumire accese la luce della stanza e lasciò cadere la cartella sul letto.  
Sua madre l'aveva accolta preoccupata, le aveva chiesto il motivo del ritardo e cos'era quel segno sulla fronte.  
La figlia le chiese scusa per il ritardo, disse che stava bene e che aveva urtato la fronte dopo essere inciampata.  
La ragazza si gettò sul letto facendo sobbalzare la cartella che finì per cadere a terra.  
Affondò il volto nel cuscino.  
_Tu dovresti essere l'ultima a parlare. Infondo Akane ti ha già dato il Konyaku Yubiwa [anello di fidanzamento] mormorò la Minefuji bevendo un sorso di birra.  
_*Quello... è davvero un anello di fidanzamento? Io pensavo che fosse solo un regalo come tanti... Akane invece gli ha dato quel valore?* strinse il cuscino._  
In fondo ha accettato la tua cioccolata... quindi vuol dire che non gli stai indifferente... Mika ingoiò una manciata di patatine.  
_*Il fatto che ha accettato il mio dolce di San Valentino... presuppone che sia il mio ragazzo? Ma io non l'ho fatto per questo... no lo consideravo il mio ragazzo...* si rigirò nel letto mettendosi a pancia in su *Ma allora perché gli ho preparato un dolce? Perché Akane mi piace...*_  
Vi siete già baciati? chiese Saeki squadrandola con sguardo felino .  
_*Ci siamo baciati... io l'ho baciato quand'eravamo bambini...*si drizzò a sedere sul letto, poggiando la schiena sul muro *Ma non conta... lui dormiva... non era un vero bacio...*_  
Akane allungò un dito e sfiorò la guancia di Sumire Perché tu... sei la mia ragazza...  
_*Akane.. tu mi hai sempre considerato la tua ragazza?* nella parete di fronte, Sumire squadrò il proprio riflesso su un ampio specchio con occhi indagatori *Perché mi sembra che tutti abbiamo sempre considerato scontato che tra me e Akane ci fosse qualcosa... tranne io? Sono davvero così cieca? Non ho mai pensato che potesse corrispondere i miei sentimenti, in fondo Akane ha sempre avuto un atteggiamento cosi superficiale nei miei confronti...*_  
Sumire poggiò la schiena contro la parete Non credo... Akane è fatto cosi.... A volte sembra che abbia un comportamento irresponsabile e che mi tratti con leggerezza, in realtà è pieno di riguardi nei miei confronti...  
_Un'espressione stupita apparve sul volto della ragazza *Forse questo è... semplicemente il suo modo di amarmi?*

*

SUMIRE!! strillò Mika saltando al collo dell'amica. Come stai!?  
Sumire si lasciò abbracciare dall'amica, nonostante la stretta le facesse vibrare di dolore i lividi della sera prima. Sto bene...  
Mika lo guardò con occhi colpevoli Scusa se ieri sera non ti ho accompagnata a casa... ma avevo appuntamento con Itoh!!!  
Non ti preoccupare... mi ha accompagnato Saeki... le due ragazze entrano a scuola e si fermarono agli armadietti per cambiare le scarpe Com'è andata con Itoh?  
Mika indugiò un attimo, aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, ma si fermò con aria triste, infine un sorriso apparve sul suo viso Tutto bene...  
Sumire la guardò dubbiosa, poi la campanella richiamò l'attenzione delle due e corsero subito in classe.  
La ragazza voleva confidare all'amica i dubbi che la tormentavano, ma l'espressione che aveva sul viso le fece capire aveva altri pensieri per la testa e decise di non tediarla anche con i suoi.  
Durante le lezioni, mentre il prof. spiegava la sua mente vagava, sentiva il bisogno fortissimo di sfogarsi con qualcuno, ma se non poteva farlo con Mika non sapeva con chi, di certo non poteva confidarsi con Akane e non sentiva di avere abbastanza confidenza con Saeki o la Minefuji, Harumoto non era adatto a parlare di quell'argomento e non se la sentiva di interpellare Hiragi...  
*Forse... questa volta... devo risolvere il problema da sola...* pensò mentre faceva roteare un pennino tra le dita *Di solito c'è sempre qualcuno che mi da una mano... qualcuno che mi consiglia cosa fare...Stavolta non posso appoggiarmi a nessuno, la soluzione dovrò trovarla da sola...Ma cosa posso fare? Dovrei parlare con Akane... ma cosa dovrei dirgli? Sono così imbarazzata...*  
Yoshikawa! strillò il professore.  
La ragazza si drizzò in piedi e gridò Presente!  
Che sei presente lo so... quello che ti ho chiesto è di leggere il risultato del quinto esercizio... ma forse è meglio che vai a prendere un po' d'aria fuori.. disse il professore.  
Sumire si alzò rassegnata e si diresse verso la porta.  
Prima di uscire lanciò un'occhiata al banco difronte al suo, il banco di Akane.  
Era vuoto.

*

Akane era sdraiato sul tetto della scuola con gli occhi chiusi.  
Hiragi era poggiato sulla ringhiera e osservava l'orizzonte E' inutile che fai finta di dormire... so benissimo che sei sveglio...  
Se continui a parlare non penso di riuscire ad addormentarmi... bofonchiò Akane, alzò un braccio ed aprì la mano, nell'incavo tra il pollice e l'indice il piccolo anello scintillò.  
Hiragi si volse in direzione di Akane Quello è il tuo anello di fidanzamento per la Yoshikawa?  
Akane non rispose.  
Il biondino si staccò dalla ringhiera e si mosse fino a raggiungere il moretto, si accovacciò e guardò Akane in viso Credo che dovreste chiarire la vostra situazione...  
Credo se lo facessimo qualcuno potrebbe soffrirne... rispose Akane.  
Hiragi socchiuse gli occhi Credo sia inevitabile...  
Voglio pensarci con calma... Akane chiuse il pugno e ripose l'anellino nella tasca dei pantaloni.  
Non credo tu sia in grado di pensare... Sorrise Hiragi.  
Akane si alzò Oggi non penso di venire agli allenamenti... farò un giro...  
Hiragi scivolò a terra prendendo il posto lasciato libero dall'amico Fai come vuoi...  
Akane si diresse verso la porta e rientrò nell'edificio.  
Hiragi rimase immobile nella sua posizione, ascoltando ad occhi chiusi il suono del vento, mentre con i palmi delle mani carezzava il pavimento.  
Trascorsero alcuni lunghi silenziosi secondi e una voce chiamò il suo nome.  
Aprì gli occhi.  
Era Sumire.  
Stavi dormendo? Scusa non volevo svegliarti... esclamò la ragazza.  
La osservò con attenzione chiedendosi cosa di lei piacesse ad Akane: era una ragazza come tante, non molto formosa, non dotata di una bellezza sensuale e conturbante  
Hai per caso visto... Sumire abbassò gli occhi Akane?  
Era una ragazza così cristallina, il suo sguardo, il suo tono di voce, da ogni suo movimento non poteva che trasparire ciò che pensava, era sincera e spontanea in ogni sua manifestazione.  
Si... era qui poco fa...vi siete mancati per qualche minuto... rispose.  
Sai dov'è andato?  
A fare un giro... penso che oggi non tornerà a scuola...  
Non ti ha detto dove andava di preciso...  
No... ci pensò un attimo, Akane voleva pensare e il posto più probabile in cui poteva essere andato era uno solo Può darsi che lo trovi al campetto di Basket che c'è alla fine della strada...  
Sumire lo ringraziò con un cenno del capo e si congedò.  
Hiragi osservò pensieroso il cielo, poi chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e si addormentò

*

Mika... Sumire si avvicinò all'amica che stava chiacchierando con delle compagne.Puoi farmi un favore?  
Che succede? chiese preoccupata l'amica.  
Sumire tentennò, poi giunse le mani difronte al viso e chinò leggermente il capo Puoi coprirmi durante l'ora di educazione fisica? Devo andare... da Akane... tacque un attimo e poi aggiunse Scusami!  
Mika la guardò un attimo e poi la strinse in un caloroso abbraccio Vai pure e non preoccuparti... le sussurrò all'orecchio.  
Grazie... Sumire corse via

*

Dannazione.. DANNAZIONE! strillò la Minefuji infilandosi in fretta e furia i collant E' tutta colpa di Kondo!!! Sapeva che oggi dovevo essere a scuola... perché mi ha portato fuori a bere ieri sera???  
Si infilò un mini e con un gesto secco tirò su la cerniera, ma questa si strappò rimanendole nelle mani.  
Argh!!! ringhiò mentre si toglieva la gonna e indossava un paio di attillatissimi shorts. Con le scarpe in una mano e le chiavi dell'auto nell'altra, corse fuori dall'appartamento.

*

Akane passeggiò senza una meta precisa e si stupì di trovarsi al campetto di basket, come se i suoi piedi lo avessero portato li in un'azione che esulava dalla sua volontà.  
Il campetto era occupato da un gruppo di bambini, tre maschi e due femmine, che palleggiavano con un pallone da basket.  
I tre ragazzini erano in evidente vantaggio sulle altre due, erano più alti e più rapidi.  
Le avversarie piagnucolavano per ogni punto subito.  
Non è giusto! esclamò d'un tratto una delle bambine lasciando cadere la palla a terra Siete troppo forti! Non mi diverto più... Me ne vado!  
La palla rotolò ai piedi di Akane, il ragazzo si chinò e la raccolse.  
I bambini notarono solo in quel momento il ragazzo e lo osservarono ammutoliti.  
Akane prese la mira e lanciò la palla verso il canestro.  
Rimbalzò sul tabellone.  
Cadde a terra senza entrare nel canestro.  
Tsk. sbuffò Akane.  
Facciamo così. propose uno dei maschi alla bambina Voi prendete quello nella squadra così siamo pari!  
La bambina squadrò Akane No! Questo signore è troppo scarso!  
Ma tu sentila... grugnì a denti stretti il ragazzo.

*

E' tardi...tardi...TARDI! ripeteva tra una ingiuria e l'altra la Minefuji  
Guidava con una mano sola sul volante mentre con l'altra tentava di infilarsi la giacca.  
Il suo piede premeva nervosamente l'acceleratore e quando doveva cambiare marcia abbandonava lo sterzo a se stesso.

*

Sumire scendeva adagio lungo la discesa che portava al campo da Basket  
Camminava senza fretta, forse perché non era più tanto sicura di voler parlare con Akane, forse perché non sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto dirgli.  
Però dovevano parlare, questo era certo...

*

Akane passò la palla alla bambina.  
Questa saltò verso il canestro lanciando la palla, ma sbagliò clamorosamente la mira andando a colpire il tabellone.  
Il moro giocatore del Kozou fu lestissimo a recuperare il rimbalzo e a passarlo nuovamente alla bambina.  
La ragazzina tirò nuovamente a canestro e stavolta lo centrò.  
Osservò incredula la palla rimbalzare sul campo e rotolare via, poi saltò addosso ad Akane, al colmo della gioia Grazie signore! Grazie!  
I maschietti non sembravano altrettanto soddisfatti Smettila di fare le feste e vai a riprendere la palla prima che finisca in strada...  
La palla era intanto rotolata fuori dal campetto.  
La bambina la rincorse.  
Akane sentì chiaro e distinto il rombo di un motore che si avvicinava.

*

Sumire vide la palla rotolare per la strada, urtò contro il muro e iniziò a scivolare verso l'incrocio li vicino.  
Davanti ai suoi occhi il resto avvenne in pochi interminabili istanti.  
Una bambina correva fuori dal campetto e inseguiva la palla lungo la discesa.  
Akane le andava dietro.  
La bambina attraversava l'incrocio.  
Il rombo di un'auto.  
Akane si gettava verso la bambina.  
L'auto attraversava l'incrocio.  
Lo stridere dei freni.  
La palla da basket continuava a rotolare

*

Hei Hiragi! esclamò Harumoto vedendo entrare il ragazzo in palestra Dov'è quello scemo di Akane?  
Che caldo che fa... esclamò Saeki togliendosi la giacca della tuta E siamo ancora a febbraio!  
Hiragi guardò il sole attraverso la finestra della palestra finché gli occhi non gli dolsero e fu costretto a scostare lo sguardo.

*

AKANE!!! Sumire cominciò a correre per la discesa, mise un piede in fallo e cadde rotolando per qualche metro.  
Si rialzò e riprese a correre ignorando i graffi sanguinanti alle ginocchia.  
La macchina era ferma al centro dell'incrocio.  
Si aprì uno sportello e la Minefuji ne venne fuori Ma vi sembra il modo di spuntare fuori?! sbraitò la donna E poi che ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere a scuola? Argh! E' tardi, devo andare... ne parleremo un'altra volta... e cosi dicendo la professoressa risaltò in macchina e partì a tutta birra.  
Sumire continuò a correre come una disperata anche quando vide all'altra estremità dell'incrocio Akane sano e salvo che teneva in braccio la bambina, visibilmente sconvolta.  
La ragazza attraversò l'incrocio scoppiando a piangere mentre il moretto faceva scendere a terra la piccola.  
Akane! Sumire gli si gettò addosso con tutto il suo peso facendogli perdere l'equilibrio e cadere a terra.  
Sumire... il ragazzo era confuso, non sapeva cosa dire, si limitò allora ad abbracciarla, mentre lei si sfogava inumidendogli la maglia con le lacrime.  
Quando si fu calma si alzarono in piedi.  
Io ho visto la macchina e... parlava singhiozzando, mordendosi le unghie nervosamente E non ho più visto te... ed ho avuto paura di... deglutì Ho avuto paura di perderti!  
Akane le poggiò una mano sulla nuca Sei una cretina... mi avrei per i piedi minimo per i prossimi sessant'anni...  
Sumire deglutì Ne sarei... veramente felice...  
Akane sorrise, le prese la mano tra le sue e con dolcezza le infilò nella sinistra l'anellino di vetro.  
Ora...sono la tua ragazza...? chiese con gli occhi bassi Sumire.  
No... rispose Akane Tu lo sei sempre stata...  
Sumire alzò gli occhi, le lacrime ripresero a scorrere ancor più di copiose di prima Posso... baciarti?  
Akane abbassò le palpebreVuoi che tenga gli occhi chiusi anche stavolta?  
Sumire arrossi violentemente, chiuse gli occhi e avvicinò le labbra a quelle di Akane.  
Come sono romantici.... sospirò la bambina.  
Scemenza da femmine! Bleah! esclamò uno dei maschietti.

*

Sto pensando che il prossimo canestro lo dedicherò alla Yoshikawa... confidò Harumoto ad Hiragi mentre stava lucidando uno dei palloni Sono sicuro che questa la farà cadere hai miei piedi!  
Hiragi lo guardò con compassione Forse dovresti farti passare questi pensieri dalla testa...  
Ma Harumoto non lo ascoltava più, guardava il cielo con occhi luccicanti e con le braccia aperte, completamente perso nelle sue fantasie E lei mi dirà: lo dedichi davvero a me? Oh, ti amo cosi tanto! E ti sosterrò in ogni partita! Punta al Koshien Akihito-chan!  
Ma cosa centra il Koshien? si chiese rassegnato Hiragi, specchiandosi sulla superficie lucida del pallone.

_[end]_


End file.
